


Guilty By Association

by TwoBoys2Love



Series: Zero Sum Game [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, J3 - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, jared/jensen - Freeform, jared/jensen/jeff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: JD comes to stay with Jensen and Jared and it creates tension





	Guilty By Association

“Jeff, you know it’s fucking awful staying in a hotel for that long,” Jared said into his phone. He leaned back over the arm of the couch to catch Jensen’s eye.

Looking up briefly from the coffee he was clutching like a lifeline, Jensen nodded. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times. “Tell him not to be an idiot.”

Jared grinned at his partner. Still not a morning person after all these years. He focused on his phone conversation again. “Jensen says, don’t be an idiot. So that’s pretty final because he usually doesn’t use full sentences before 10 am.”

“Fuck off,” Jensen muttered into his mug. He only half meant it. Well, maybe 1/4. He had grown accustomed to many of the quirks of his partner over the years but the fact that he could roll out of bed and smile was just wrong.

He topped up his mug and headed over to the couch and sank down. The low rumble of Jared’s voice was soothing and Jensen leaned into his partner’s side. Jared slipped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders as he laughed at something Jeff said.

They hadn’t seen Jeff since _the night_. Or as Jared liked to call it, their night of super hot naughty threesomeness. Jensen had taken him down in a headlock and made him promise never to call it that again.

It had been very hot.

They’d talked about doing it over the years but it wasn’t until the night with Jeff that the opportunity had so clearly presented itself.

There was no one Jensen loved more than Jared, but he wasn’t likely to forget the night with Jeff any time soon.

“Hey,” Jared said against Jensen’s hair. “You gone back to sleep?”

“No,” Jensen answered. He took another sip of coffee. “When’s he get here?”

“Tomorrow. He’s gonna get the studio to cancel his reservation at the hotel. We get him for almost a month.”

“Mmm,” Jensen said noncommittally. It would be nice having Jeff around. For the briefest moment, a flash of heat simmered through Jensen as he remembered the feel of Jeff pressed up against his back.

“I’ll make up the spare room later and hunt down our extra keys. He’ll have a driver most of the time but he can borrow my car if he needs too.” Jared shifted slightly and pulled Jensen a little closer. “You know-“

Jensen held up his hand and groaned. “Too early.”

Whatever Jared was going to plan would have to wait until Jensen was more awake. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what to expect. They would BBQ some brisket, taste some new wines, watch some good movies and probably visit his set seeing as they were in hiatus.

Jared sighed, kissed Jensen’s head again and looked back down at his phone.

“I love you,” Jensen said by way of an apology for his continued inability to function early in the day.

“Me too, Jack.”

The nickname made Jensen smile in spite of himself. No one else called him that and most of the people they knew didn’t even know about it. It was one of the rare things they had managed to keep as _theirs_.

Jeff for a month. Interesting.

_-_-_-_

Jeff was perched on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and Jensen was standing in front of him. “It’s only the third day of filming. How the hell did you manage to get hurt already?”

Laughing, Jeff brought his beer bottle up to his lips and took a swig. “You know what I’m like, son. They were doing this awesome fight scene and I wanted in.”

Jensen couldn’t help smiling. Jeff’s laugh was a pretty awesome thing. It was always so full of joy that it seemed to make everyone else want to join in. “Did you get a sword to the head?”

“Fuck no,” Jeff exclaimed. “Nothing nearly that sexy. I walked into a fuckin’ piece of the set. Shoulda ducked under it.”

Jensen pushed up onto his toes to get a better look at the top of Jeff’s head and hand to lean in his shoulder to steady himself.

Jeff moved his leg aside, settled his hand on Jensen’s hip and shifted closer.

Ignoring the fact that standing there between Jeff’s legs was probably not the best vantage point, Jensen reached out for an alcohol wipe. He slid it out of the packet and pushed Jeff’s hair aside. “This is probably gonna sting.”

“I’m tough,” Jeff said. He squeezed Jensen’s hip and took another sip of his beer. “Hit me.”

Dabbing the wipe on the cut, Jensen winced. There was still blood seeping from the cut but head wounds were like that. He and Jared had been clocked on the head many times over the years so Jensen had seen a lot of them.”I’m pretty sure you’ll live. Be careful in the shower in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jeff held up his beer in a mock salute and grinned at Jensen. His fingers dug in a little harder to Jensen’s hip.

The sound of the front door opening made Jensen step back. It was ridiculous. He had nothing to hide. there was absolutely no reason for him to put space between himself and Jeff. He wasn’t doing anything with Jeff that he wouldn’t have done before the _damned_ weekend at the convention. Sometimes, he was so high strung he even managed to annoy himself. He smiled weakly at Jeff and decided to focus on cleaning up the first aid supplies.

“Hey guys,” Jared called out from the hallway. After some rustling and the sound of his boots thumping into the wall, Jared appeared. “What you two up to?”

“Nothing,” Jensen answered as he dropped the used wipe into the trash.

“We were playin’ doctor,” Jeff said with a wink.

Jensen felt his cheeks begin to burn as he stood up. He smiled at Jared and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Can’t leave you two alone for a day without you getting’ in trouble,” Jared said against Jensen’s hair. The smile was clear in the sound of his voice.

Jeff’s laughter was deep, the kind of rumbling thunder that usually always made Jensen’s heart flip happily, for some reason, it was different that day. “He hurt himself on set.”

Spinning to look at Jeff, Jared suddenly looked worried. “What did you do? You okay?”

“‘Course I am. I’m practically indestructible.” Jeff reached up with his free hand and patted Jared’s chest. “Besides, Jensen patched me up. With that magic touch, I’m good as new.”

Frowning, Jensen leaned back against the kitchen counter. “Don’t exaggerate, I just cleaned it up a bit. You’re making a big deal out of it,” he said a little too sharply.

When Jared turned to look over his shoulder, there was a concerned frown on his face. He didn’t say anything, but the look was enough to make Jensen realize he’d come off sounding a bit bitchy. They had always teased each other, it was part of why they loved spending so much time with Jeff. And now Jensen was so twisted up over absolutely nothing that he was going to run that. He took a deep breath and tried again. “I’m gonna order pizza. The usual for you guys?”

“You know me,” Jared said after a few painful seconds of silence. “The more meat the better.” 

“I’m fine with whatever you want, Jensen,” Jeff said quietly. He seemed rather intent on peeling the label off his beer bottle.

Jensen _really_ needed to get his shit together. “I’ll call. Gotta find my phone,” he announced too brightly as he slipped past Jared and headed to the living room.

The sound of murmuring voices reached his ears as he escaped and he was sure that he heard his name and Jeff saying something about it being his fault. 

-=-=-=-

Jensen was already in bed when Jared finally made his way upstairs. He considered pretending to be asleep but that never seemed to work - Jared could always tell. “Jeff all settled for the evening?”

“Mmmhmm.” Jared stood at the end of the bed and pulled his t-shirt off then threw it in the hamper. He looked out the window as he unbuckled his belt and slipped his jeans off. He set them over the bench at the bottom of the bed then looked over at Jensen. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired. I figured if I went to bed earlier than usual, we could all go and do something fun tomorrow.” It was the truth, mostly. He’d also retreated to bed because he wanted to try and figure out what was going on in his own head. So far, he hadn’t come up with much. 

Jared sat on the bench to pull his socks off.

The moonlight coming in the window combined with the glow of city lights slid over Jared’s skin and Jensen smiled as he watched that broad back bend and then straighten. _All mine_ , he found himself thinking.

“You’d tell me if something was wrong, yeah?” Jared didn’t turn to look at Jensen, he sat there, still, broad shoulders a little tighter than they should be.

“Of course I would. You know that.” But, obviously Jared wasn’t certain of that or he wouldn’t be asking. Jensen knew what it was. They’d known each other an insane amount of time. They had spent more time with each other than with any other people on the planet. They knew the ins and outs of each other so well, they could sense when something was off even if it were obscure. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Jared said quietly. He slapped his hands onto his thighs and pushed up off the bench so he could walk around and climb into bed.

Jensen rolled over to face his partner and tucked an arm under his pillow. “You and Jeff talk about anything interesting?” They’d been down in the living room a good couple of hours after Jensen had retreated to the bedroom. He’d heard faint laughter a couple of times then quiet.

Jared’s gaze was intent as he stayed quiet for a while. “We were catching up. Chatted about his new film. I caught him up with what’s been going on here.”

“That’s all?” Jensen asked before he could stop himself.

Jared sighed and tucked his arm under his head. “Okay. Enough. What’s going on with you?”

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Jensen said as he rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling hoping that answers would appear there. Sadly, it was just the same ceiling as usual.

“Start with the kitchen.”

“What?”

“Why’d you get so mad at Jeff? He’s always teased you and it’s never bothered you before.” Jared’s fingers settled on Jensen’s hip and pressed gently.

“I’m an idiot?” Closing his eyes didn’t help Jensen with how embarrassed he felt. He should have known that Jared would pick up on the craziness in his partner’s mind.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Jared asked quietly.

Jensen let out a frustrated groan and sat up. “I was a jerk. I was just doing something I would normally do. I was helping him with his head. And you’re right. He did something he would normally do too.”

After a few moments, Jared sat up as well. “So, what’s different?”

Jensen peered at Jared out of the corner of his eye. “You know what changed. We spent a night together.”

“That doesn’t have to change anything, Jack.” Jared’s arm slid over Jensen’s shoulders and he tugged him a little closer.

Leaning into Jared’s side, Jensen blew out a breath to try and rid himself of some of the tension that had been building. “I was worried,” Jensen finally said.

“About?”

“You.”

“Me,” Jared answered. “I’m fine.” He looked a little bewildered.

“I was worried about you thinking I was standing there thinking about _him_.”

“I assumed you were thinking about him. You were fixin’ his head.”

Exasperated, Jensen gave Jared a pointed look.

“Oh,” Jared said. “Thinking about _being_ with him.”

Jensen studied the look on Jared’s face but couldn’t really tell what his partner was thinking. “I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t?” Now, Jared’s brow furrowed and he just looked more confused than anything else.

“No. But, I could. That’s the thing. Because now I know what it’s like.” Jensen was beginning to confuse himself so he wasn’t surprised that Jared looked a bit bewildered.

Jared pressed his lips together for a few moments. “So, is it something that you want to do again?”

“What?” Jensen’s gaze snapped up to his partner’s in an instant and his heart began to race. “Do you?”

One of Jared’s eyebrows lifted slightly and his lips curved into a slight smile. “That’s not an answer to my question.”

“I like Jeff,” Jensen said firmly. That was as far as he could get on firm footing. The rest of the thoughts racing around in his mind were far more treacherous.

“As do I,” Jared said. He had that annoying-as-fuck look on his face that meant he probably had everything all figured out but was going to make Jensen say it. Annoying-as-fuck.

“I love you,” Jensen said.

“I know that.”

“I liked being with Jeff.”

Jared nodded. “ _And_ I know that.”

Jensen kept his gaze locked on Jared’s. There were some things you didn’t avert your gaze for. “I liked being with both of you.”

Nodding, Jared smoothed his hand over the quilt and squeezed Jensen’s thigh.

“I mean, not all the time would I want to do that because _God_. You still don’t really know what you do to me. But, I guess, it’d be nice if it were an option.” Once all the words were out, Jensen felt his heart began to beat a little faster in his chest with every second that Jared remained silent.

Jared turned away and fumbled behind him. When he sat back again he was looking down at his phone.

“Really?” Jensen said. “you’re checking your phone?” It was pretty out-of-character but, Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if he’d finally crossed a line.”

“I’m sending a text-”

“Right now!” Jensen was a little exasperated. He felt like he was right on the precipice of something and Jared just _left_ him hanging there.

“Jensen, you need to calm down or you're gonna bust something.”

“Calm down? I tell you that and you just pick up your phone and start texting like I just told you we need ice cream?” Jensen ran his hand back and forth over his hair a few times then clasped his hands together in his lap.

“Jensen, that’s not what I was doing. I was-” A knock at the bedroom door silenced Jared.

“Great,” Jensen whispered. “Now, Jeff’s probably heard us fighting and wonders what the hell is going on.”

“We’re fighting?” Jared liked confused again momentarily then shook his head. He pulled the “Come in, Jeff.”

Shooting Jared a look, Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck and groaned. The evening seemed to be on a course all of its own making.

The door cracked open and Jeff appeared. He was in his jeans, still unbuttoned, and shirtless. Jensen was sure he was being punished for killing puppies or something in a previous life.

“Hey, Jeff.” Jared patted the bed. “Come sit. We should talk.”

Frowning, Jeff stepped into the bedroom. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? I didn’t hear the phone - it’s not bad news, is it?”

“Jeff! It’s okay. Everything’s fine.” Jared patted the bed again beside his thigh.

Jeff rubbed his hand over his bare chest then glanced at Jensen. “You wanna talk right now?”

Jared just nodded.

Jeff looked a little uncertain but then took a few steps closer then sat down.

Jensen rubbed his hand over his face and then held it over his mouth for a few seconds. It was Jared’s idea that they talk and Jensen didn’t want to say a word.

“You boys alright?” Jeff asked. “You’ve got me worried.”

“We’re fine,” Jared said quickly. “Jensen and I were just talking. I thought we should bring you into the conversation.”

There was a plummeting sensation in Jensen’s chest and he closed his eyes for a few moments. Jared was really going to do this.

Jeff cleared his throat and pulled a leg up onto the bed so he could see Jensen a little better. “Jensen doesn’t look much like he wants to talk.”

This time it was Jared who turned to look at Jensen. When their eyes locked, Jensen dropped his hand to his lap. “Oh _come_ on.”

Jared did that thing where he just tilted his head slightly, eyebrows lifting almost imperceptibly. And… rightfully so. The entire mess wasn’t Jared’s to explain. It was Jensen’s. He knew that. But, it sure as hell didn’t make it any easier to come up with the words.

There was concrete in Jensen’s throat. At least, that’s what it felt like. He swallowed with a bit of effort, glanced at Jared then smiled shakily at Jeff. “Okay. So, first. I’m sorry about … the kitchen.”

“The kitchen?” Jeff had an adorably bewildered half-smile on his face.

“I freaked out when I was standing there next to you and Jay came home. _Not_ because there was anything wrong with it, but because I hadn’t talked to Jay about how I… how I.” Jensen sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few moments.

It was ridiculous to be so stressed out about everything. He was in a room with two men he trusted more than anyone else in his life. He had no reason to be feeling like a tongue-tied teenager.

The warm weight of Jared’s hand moved over Jensen’s thigh. 

Jensen cleared his throat, opened his eyes and smiled at Jeff. “I’m sorry. I’m nervous. I … after the convention. After the three of us… I wondered if that was an option going forward.”

The expression on Jeff’s face morphed from bemusement to confusion then back to something in between. “The convention.”

“What Jensen means…” Jared began but he left the sentence unfinished when Jensen’s hand settled over his.

“Jeff, I really liked being with you _and_ Jay in Vegas,” Jensen said. His heart settled back into its normal rhythm as he threaded his fingers through Jared’s. “I liked it a lot. I’m not asking to do it all the time, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in that being on the table.”

There was a heavy silence for a few moments as Jensen stared into Jeff’s chocolate-brown eyes. As he watched, the corner of Jeff’s mouth twitched up. “On the table, huh?”

Instantly, heat flooded Jensen’s cheeks and he swallowed again, his throat feeling even tighter. “Hah, yeah. Uh…”

The laughter that rushed past Jared’s lips shattered the tension in the room.

“Asshole,” Jensen muttered fondly. He wasn’t entirely sure he was directing it at, but both Jared and Jeff had earned it.

For a few moments, Jeff just smiled, shaking his head fondly, then he reached for Jensen’s hand where it was still settled on Jared’s. “Okay?”

“First of all,” Jared said warmly. “If this is gonna work? You don’t need _my_ permission for everything.”

Nodding, Jensen caught his bottom lip under his teeth to stop from smiling too brightly. 

“Fair enough,” Jeff said quietly. He leaned closer, fingers sliding through Jensen’s to linger on Jared’s below. “Fair enough.”


End file.
